


copycats

by Cosbrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Sirius Black, Embedded Audio, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosbrarian/pseuds/Cosbrarian
Summary: Sirius is a trend setter. Sirius is a trend setter that doesn’t seem to notice it, or care, or make any comment towards the fact that he wore his hair in a ponytail last week and now half the school have styled their hair in exactly the same way.Remus cares.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	copycats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [copycats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813438) by [ybrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybrows/pseuds/ybrows). 



> Podfic of "copycats" by ybrows

[Audio Fanfic Podcast](https://soundcloud.com/audiofanficpod) · [HP: copycats by ybrows](https://soundcloud.com/audiofanficpod/hp-copycats-by-ybrows)


End file.
